


Disgusted

by Sumul1f3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ouma not Oma, POV Saihara Shuichi, Self-Harm, Shuichi needs a hug, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumul1f3/pseuds/Sumul1f3
Summary: Anxieaty comes and bite him at 1 fucking am.And he needs help.- - -warning:swearing/self harm/disgusting memories
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 63





	Disgusted

**Author's Note:**

> why does anxieaty has to come and bite me at 1 am.
> 
> and i'm here friends with insomnia.

It was 1 am.

Shuichi was lying down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

It was dark, the only light coming from his phone right beside him.

Yesterday was normal, he didn't get hurt. He was laughing with his friend. It was peaceful, nothing to worry.

But now he had to deal with his anxiety that came to bite him at 1 fucking am. Just the best moment in his life. He honestly love this feeling at times, where he just start to feel disgusted by his body. 

A never ending stream of thoughts of how disgusting he is. Ah. It all started when he just looked at his fingers. You could see the lines of his skin, for some reason just looking at them his anxiety rised. Just by looking at something that was suppose to be there seens he was born. Has become the idea of how disgusting he is.

And now he's starting to remember old memories he wished to forget- dissappear.

Oh how disgusting he was getting touched by disgusting hands from other people. _It was disgusting._

He just wants them to dissappear- no maybe, _he_ should dissappear.

Just die in a hole like the people from the past told him.

Ah the memory's.

Just wonderful. Where's his cutter??

Don't get him wrong. He doesn't cut himself he just try to make little scraps of his skin fall off. And he has a little obsession with cutters. Where he just stares at it, and just think of unplesent thoughts.

Of course no one knows, but a few people were consern when they saw a cutter box in his room. He has no need with them but he still has it just for his fun.

Shuichi sit's up from his bed, and swing his fit of the bed to stand up. He goes to his desk, opening the drawers. Going trough it, and then he can feel the shrap tip of the cutter. Guess he left one of the cutters open. He take's the cutter out and goes to his bed once more, taking his phone with him. It was still dark but Shuichi can manage in the dark.

He walks to his door, quietly opening it. Even though he lived alone. He goes down the hall, and now he was in front the bathroom door. He opens it and walks in without closing it.

He sits down on the bathroom- the lit closed. With the mirror in front him. He was looking at his reflection on the mirror. If he stares long enough maybe he can see his other self smiling at him. While his real body wasn't smiling at all.

He looks away from the mirror, this is the most reason why he doesn't look at mirrors when he was feeling anxiety. He'll always imagine things something that might happen to him.

Now he was looking at the cutter in his hands. He can feel the sharp razor that could cut him with just one move. Maybe he could change a few plans from here. Instead of just leaving a scrap of his skin open. Why not make it bleed at the same time?

He points the razor to his skin, he was shaking. This would be the first time he would _really_ cut himself.

Would he regret this? Probably. 

Now he could see the pink lidquid running down his hand. It was dripping down his hand down to the floor. He honestly doesn't care if the bathroom will be smealing like a dead corpes was lying here. And that might just happen any time soon.

1.

2.

3.

Shuichi desided to stop, even though it was just 3 cuts, they were deep ones. 

And he was feeling a little light headed.

He than heard something from his head.

_You can call me anytime you want, if you need me!_

He could remember someone saying it. Who was it again. . ?

Oh.

Right. Kokichi.

Why didn't he call him before he did this. . .   
Guess that never crosed his mind before. . .

And so Shuichi texted him, he doesn't trust his voice at the moment.

**Shuichi.S:**  
Hey

**Kokichi.O:**  
Hello my beloved Shumaiiiiii~  
Do you need something?

. . .

**Kokichi.O:**  
Want me to come over??

**Shuichi.S:**  
Yes.

And so Shuichi waited, trying his best not to cut himself again. He was just looking at the ceiling. Out in space.

He than heard the doorbell rang, despite that he didn't move. He didn't have the strength to move anymore. But he could here a click from the front door. So Kokichi pick locked the door.

Kokichi walks in to the house, looking around. But he than can smell the blood that was coming from the bathroom. And so he walks down the hall to the bathroom. When it was in sight, he was preparing himself on what's he's going to see.

He goes over to the door and calls out for Shuichi ". .Shumai?"

He than saw Shuichi sitting on the lid of the pooper, just looking at the ceiling, with a cutter on one hand and the other was bleeding.

"Shuichi. . ." Kokichi had a frown on his mouth. He comes over to Shuichi's body and slowly takes away the cutter from him and lightly lifts his other hand to try and look at the wound. It was deep that was for sure. "I'll bandage up your hand up okay?" Shuichi slowly nods.

After bandaging him, he lifts the other from where he sits and goes to his room. Kokichi carefully pushed Shuichi down the bed, going in with him. He already cleaned the bathroom so there's nothing to worry.

Kokichi puts his arms around Shuichi, and Shuichi slowly curls up to Kokichi putting his face on Kokichis neck.

"Sleep tight Shumai. . .

i'm here if you need me."

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously need to stop hurting my baby shushu. 
> 
> at least there was Ouma to safe the day.
> 
> it is now 3 am oof-


End file.
